


1979

by Nocturnalghoul



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: 70s AU, Gen, M/M, john has a crush on arthur, nightclub owner dutch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalghoul/pseuds/Nocturnalghoul
Summary: In 1979 the Van Der Linde gang is at a peak moment in their career, as Dutch plans to expand his empire things start to seem like they are taking a turn for the worst; both with rival gangs and with the FBI cracking down on gang activity.John is a young criminal just trying to get through life and is being bothered by his growing crush on Arthur.





	1979

**Author's Note:**

> The music playing when they enter the club is mermaid motel by Lana Del Rey if you want to reference that while reading it.

The two men pulled up in front of the club, feeling so out of place in the dusty, outdated pick up truck, a pale green 1975 Chevy that Arthur just wouldn't get rid of.  
Thumping bass vibrated out of the walls and the car park was illuminated by a green and yellow neon sign bearing the name “Nine Lives”, underneath the words a cat made of green neon light swung its tail rhythmically.  
Arthur lit a cigarette and eyed the club, it was as sleazy as anywhere else they’d been and he wasn’t in a rush to get in there.  
The younger man, John, shifted in his seat a little, Arthur wasn’t the talkative type and he sure did make things awkward. They could only move when Arthur said so, waiting for that man to speak was like waiting for sunrise.  
“This it?” John inquired, he knew it was where they were supposed to be he just wanted Arthur to say something.  
The older man took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled noisily, sounding tired and disgruntled. “Yeah, this it.” He looked over at John for the first time since they set off, “Not what you expected?” Arthur grinned.  
“It ain’t that,” John replied defensively, he could be naive to Arthur’s jibes sometimes. “I just wanted to know, you coulda been driving us anywhere.”  
John pursed his lips and sat back a moment looking at the bouncers at the door of the club, two big tough looking guys as you would expect; one bald and clean shaven, one with a full moustache and shoulder length hair.  
“When we meeting this guy anyway?” John questioned looking back over to Arthur. The green and yellow light danced through the older man’s dirty blonde hair and rested on the high planes of his face, John had rarely seen a man so handsome.  
“Will you just have some patience Marston? Lemme finish this then we’ll go in, didn’t know you was in such a rush to get into another sleazy club.” He chuckled, eyes twinkling with the neon, John had to look away fast.  
“Seems like all we do nowadays. Let’s just get a move on, Arthur.”  
With that Arthur flicked the cigarette out of the truck window and stepped out, crushing the cigarette butt under his boot. John followed and approached the club beside Arthur, the bouncers looked tough but Arthur looked tougher.  
“'Scuse me fellers,” Arthur charmed the bouncers and showed them a small card, “We have an appointment with Mr Bell.”  
The moustachioed bouncer moved aside a little, “Go right ahead, he should be at a table on the floor, he mentioned he was expecting you.”  
Arthur thanked the two men as he passed them, John gave a small nod and followed. 

As they made their way through an empty black-walled corridor a slow, sultry beat enveloped the building, the drum thrumming through the walls, John could feel every beat resonate in his throat, it felt scratchy like the sound hadn’t been completely checked properly.  
The corridor opened into a modest nightclub, a stage at the center of the room, some space on the dance floor around it and then tables surrounding it, the room was filled with people.  
The place only looked slightly more high end than expected because of the pink neon tubing that ran around the ceiling, and the stage was overdressed. A blonde woman in a pink and blue flowing dress danced along to the music keeping the attention of the guests as she rolled her hips to the beat.  
Arthur approached the bar directly across from the stage and leaned back against it, John joined him, slouching in a less suave manner than Arthur.  
John knew Arthur looked more controlled and charismatic than him, cropped honey blonde hair, blue shirt opened in a way that showed a little of his broad chest, brown leather jacket and jeans. He was like a tv star and frustratingly didn’t realise it. John was just some greasy kid.  
“You seen him yet?” John croaked under the overpowering music.  
Arthur looked towards the stage for a moment then pointed to a man sitting at a table close to the stage. “I think that’s him.”  
He’d pointed towards a middle aged man who was reclined in a chair watching the stage act intently. Greasy blonde hair, handlebar moustache and a pot belly that stretched out his red shirt. John had a bad feeling about him.  
“You sure that’s the guy? Doesn’t look like someone Dutch would work with.”  
Arthur scoffed, “You’re tellin’ me. Unless we’re gonna rip him off then I don’t know what Dutch wants with him.” He sighed then pushed himself off the bar, “Come on then, let’s get this over with.” He gave John a rare genuine smile in reassurance and started making his way over to the man, John followed obediently, quiet and keeping his head down.


End file.
